


Scenes from a Group

by Anxiety_Induced_Writing



Series: Prompts [10]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gay, I'm trying, Ice Cream, M/M, Petplay, Sex, alcohol mention, backpain, fuckung, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 08:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18796465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxiety_Induced_Writing/pseuds/Anxiety_Induced_Writing
Summary: Basically a few scenes from the life of Dark, Anti, Marvin, and Wilford.Prompted by the true sin gds of the Anon House Discord





	Scenes from a Group

Now, it's common knowledge that once "Antisepticeye VS Darkiplier" came out, the Septic Egos decided to move in with the Ipliers. Some wanted friends, some wanted lovers. Some came seeking refuge from enemies, others found enemies. Some found family. A few grew closer with members of the other group and of their own. One such group consists of two Septics and two Ipliers. Let's check in, shall we?

"Marv, Wil, I swear to any being listenin that if ya don't get down here, I'm gonna get up there and kick yer asses!" Well, that's one way to get people down. The glitch moved to grab the eggs off of the stove. As he picked up the pan he felt arms snake around his waist and a mouth latch onto his throat.

"Hey Dark, hey, hey! There's people coming down, the Jims should be down any minute," Anti protested as he felt Dark mouth at his throat and hands start to slip under his loose pajama pants. With a slight huff the hands receded, just in time for the two missing members to come downstairs.

Marvin gasped lightly in mock offense, "Are you two getting it on in the kitchen without us? Where any good fellow could walk in? You excuse us from this thrill?" Has he been reading those fancy magic books again? Ugh, he always seems so much more arrogant after. Maybe they needed to teach him a lesson... Eh, maybe later.

Wilford let put a barking laugh at seeing Dark's pout, "Looks more like our Darkling tried to get dessert before his breakfast." With that, the Jims ran in, smiles on their faces as they dashed into their chairs. Anti chuckled and rather than putting the eggs on the main plate, put a bit on the twins'. Wilford quickly grabbed the bacon plate and put some on, while Marvin put on some pancakes. Dark was still pouting.

Just as Anti put the eggs on a big plate, Jackie came zooming down, grabbing a pancake before flying, literally, out of the house. The four others quickly grabbed their own breakfast, Marvin being cheeky and sitting in Wilford's lap, an act that Anti could not help but to assume would lead to fun times. He could just barely see Marvin squirming around in the seat, probably trying to rile him up.

Luckily, this was as the Jims left, probably to go record. As Marvin was completely just straight up rolling his hips into Wilford's, he was lifted into the air, the bear grinning down. "No fair!" Marvin gasped, almost comically.

"Maybe we should take this to another room, away from all the food and people wanting to just eat their breakfast?" Dark suggested, running his, very cold, hands under Anti's shirt after they had stood as well. "Our kitten looks like he may need some attention-"

"Oh like you're one to talk, Mr.I'll interrupt Anti while he cooks breakfast by eating out his throat!"

"I was not!"

"It was headed in that direction!"

"Darkling, Gumdrop! Drop it, now. Otherwise I'll play with my little Kitten and force you two to watch tied up from the corner!" Wilford interrupted, hardly struggling to keep the squirming Marvin from hitting the floor.

Bim walked in, a squirrel perched on his shoulder, which meant King wasn't far behind. "Would you four stop bickering about your fucking, you're right in front of the food!" 

Dark and Anti flushed in shame and embarrassment as King followed a moment later, rolling his eyes. "Honestly, at least Bim keeps his screaming to the bedroom." King was batted lightly by a bright red show host. He chuckled as the four lovers roller their eyes and went upstairs. 

"I still can't believe you tried to eat out my throat while I made eggs."

"Shut up!"

"Do you always get off on bloody eggs? Because we all know that it starts bleeding heavily when ya do that."

"Anti I swear if you do not shut up I will fuck you with no lube." 

Anti cackled, drawing the attention of Wilford and Marvin, the latter of which was still squirming but seemed even redder and more needy. "Ya know I like it. Anyway, Wil, are ya using your aura on the poor kitten?" Wilford only sent back a grin and kicked open the slightly cracked door to their room.

Marvin was quickly tossed on the bed, but he wasn't alone for long as Wilford sent Dark and Anti to "attack" their pet. Anti was up at his throat, mouthing along it and nipping slightly. Dark was pawing at Marvin's pajama pants, dragging them down and palming at his boxers. Marvin tugged at Anti's hair to get him to move back, and Anti only had time to pull back and tilt his head to the side before Marvin pulled him back in, albeit higher than he was previously. 

Marvin started sucking along the jagged wound, drawing a moan out of the demon, who froze above him. A strangled moan came from him as Marvin started licking small kitten licks into the cut, moaning at the taste of the blood. Marvin always was best at this. The pleasure was amazing, and Anti was shaking within minutes. He was aburptly pulled back right as he was almost there, Wilford smirking as he held him back by the scruff of his shirt.

"Good job, Kitten. Getting him all riled up, but I bet you enjoyed it too, huh?" He gestured to where Dark had removed Marvin's pants and boxers, where his length was standing up and leaking pre. 

A few minutes later and the fucking was underway. Wilford was in Dark, who in turn was fucking into Marvin, who sucked Anti's dick as if their was no tomorrow. Marvin may not be a top, but damn if he wasn't good with his mouth. It didn't last long, and the quartet was soon napping, besides Dark, who stayed up to work at his desk.

~~

"Wil! Wil! Wil! I got ice cream!" Marvin exclaimed as he dashed in the house, giggling like mad as he crawled under the table, clutching a gallon of ice cream to his chest. Chase dashes into the room eyes wide, and clearly scared.

"Marv, Marv c'mon. I don't want Anti to kill me again for giving you ice cream!" 

A maniac goggle was the only thing that came from Marvin as he crawled out from under the table and teleported onto the top of the fridge. "Now, now, Chasey. We all know that you won't actually be murdered. He just won't go drinkin with ya!" Somehow he got a spoon, how did he get a spoon? He brandished it at Chase before peeling open the ice cream and digging in, giggling again. 

Soon enough, the pink murder man came down, and Chase knew well enough to get away. "Marvy! Did ya get me some?"

"In the freezer, ya bastard. Before you ask, yeah it's strawberry. Don't touch Dark's chocolate or Anti's snow cream." Wilford grabbed his and raised his brows at Marvin.

Putting his hand on his hip he asked, "Why are you up there?"

"Because I felt like being a cryptid little shit."

"One those days?"

"Yup."

"I'll tell the Jims."

"Thanks."

~~

Dark waited for someone to find him, hopefully it would be Marvin, he always knew the right place to press on to make him melt. He was currently laying on the ground, his back feeling like it was broken more than usual, and it felt like he was dying again. 

"Darky? You need me to get Marv?" 

Oh wonderful. He sighed, "Just take me to our room, I just need to lay down."

"Bad day?" Anti asked as he placed a hand on his shoulder. Dark flinched back, but they were already warping though reality, and he was on his bed. Oh thank the heavens. 

"Yeah. Thanks." 

"No problem. You want me to stay?"

"No, you go carrying on with your business. Just don't make it messy."

"Don't worry, I'm helping Bim today!"

Shit. 

~~

All Chase wanted was to snuggle on the couch with his android boyfriend's, but no. Today had to be the day Wilford and Anti were watching a fucking horror movie and mocking it. Of course, Google also found it funny, but Chase just wanted to watch Lion. King. 

"Look, get out, I want cuddles." Wilford and Anti both looked at Chase with a glare, then Wilford smirked. 

"Alrighty. Bing, remember when you fucked up my recording?"

"And remember when you gave Marvin ice cream yesterday, despite my warnings, Chasey?"

Bing and Chase both nodded at Wilford and Anti's questions, who then disappeared. Google says upright. "They are in our room. Naked." 

"SHIT! WILFORD, ANTI I WILL GET DARK ON YOUR ASSES!" Chase called out as he ran out, eyes wide. 

Marvin giggled as he watched, him and Dark hiding out in the corner. "This should be fun, huh Darky?"

"Yeah kitten, it will be."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for reading! I do take request for anything really, just comment down below! I'm always open for some request for either my highschool au in Highschool Musicals or my hero au in Hero's and Civilians! I'll also do other requests, as can be found in Prompts!! Comments are always appreciated!! Thanks again for reading!! 💚💚


End file.
